A Different Kind of Dragon
by Regna of the forest
Summary: Galbatorix is dead, but loyal supporters still remain. When they persuade two young riders to join them, a confrontation with Eragon and Arya leads to all of them magically getting transported to a strange land with nocturnal, silver dragons...rated T for probable violence and to be on the safe side. Disclaimer: Much as I'd like, I don't write about Dragons for a living.
1. The Allies of the Empire

Chapter One: The Allies of the Empire

**A/N: Set several years after Eragon leaves Alagaseia and several months to a year after Dragonrider. This is my first fan fiction, but not my first story, so I appreciate constructive criticism. All shall be revealed, probably. So it begins.**

Kverstma and Erisri slowly made their way through the thick forests in the foothill of the Spine. Their dragons glided above, occasionally landing when they came to a break in the forest.

"Why did we fly from The Island of Dragons just two walk the last few miles?" Erisri asked the other.

"Idiot. People would recognize two dragon riders and remember where we went if anyone asked or if they had too much ale at a tavern. Besides, remember what happened last time your dragon tried to fly low with you?" Erisri gulped at the memory of crashing into a grove of trees during a flight exercise.

"You're right, as usual." Kverstma grunted. As the pair neared the meeting place, they soon fell silent again.

At last, the two boys and two dragons arrived at the distant meadow where The Allies of the Empire had arranged to meet them. Kverstma allowed himself to drift back to the day when he had first met the Allies.

It had been a warm spring day, and he was on a training mission on the mainland. When he had first spotted the cloaked man, he thought he was just a simple farmer or hunter. Oh, how wrong he was. Since the strange man singled him to land, and there were no enemies the Riders knew of in this forest, he landed next to him. At first they talked of trivial things, but somehow the conversation turned to the vanquished empire and infamous dead Galbatorix. The stranger defended Galbatorix, saying how the Riders were the true villains. After hearing some strong arguments and statements, Kverstma began to agree with him. After all, didn't the Revolution disrupt the 100-year peace into an uneasy quiet that broke out in one skirmish or another almost every month. Even though Kverstma had only been a Rider for one or two years, even he had seen technology and discovering not shared with the rest of the world. So, being a young and easily impressionable boy in his mid-teens, Kverstma had agreed to think about joining the Alliance, and maybe persuade his best friend as well.

With a jerk, Kverstma jolted back to reality. _Idiot!_ He thought angrily. _A true Rider is _never_ distracted!_ He turned his attention to the clearing ahead of him. A group of what they assumed were men stood hooded the same way the mysterious stranger had been that fateful day only a month ago to the day. As the two dragons landed in the center, their true colors, silver and green, were reveled.

"Tell the beasts to move away." The apparent leader spoke. By his voice, Kverstma recognized him as the stranger he met.

"yes, master. Raglag, Snorlig, ganga aptr." The dragons, although obviously displeased at being called beasts, obliged and moved to the edge of the trees.

"So, I take it you have come to a decision." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." The man turned to look at Erisri, who had spoken. "We have both decided to join your cause."

"Good, then pledge yourself to us and the deceased Galbatorix. Ancient language, of course."

"Of course." Both young men stood strait and solemnly chanted "Eka Erisri un eka Kverstma, thaet eom kuasta un jierda du Shur'tugal, un thelduin yawie letta vaetna Valdr."

**A/N: First chapter, finally done. Other characters from the books will come in soon. Next chapter: Eragon! So, Erisri and Kverstma's oath litterally translates to: I Erisri and I Kverstma, swear to cut and break/hit the Riders, and rule over trust bond scatters/dispels the Ruler. I can't type the dots or accents over the letters, so I do the best I can.**

**(Kverstma walks in) Kverstma: Hey.**

**Me: What, character?**

**Kverstma: You made my character a gullible fool. IDIOT!**

**Me: Well, you and Erisri had to join the Allies of the Empire somehow so…**

**Kverstma: Ahhh! You have insulted me. Snorlig, eat her!**

**Snorlig: With pleasure.**

**Me: but I created you both! Anywho-read, review, run for your life!**


	2. Suspicions of a Dragon Rider

Disclaimer: If I owned either of these books, I'd put all of my ideas into offshoots of the main series instead of writing fanfiction.

**A/N: Nobody's reviewed yet. You want faster updates, then review. Also, I realize I fail miserably translating into the Ancient Language, so from here on out the ancient language will be bolded. For lack of a better word, mind-speak, and thoughts, like where Eragon and Saphira speak to each other, will be in italics and apostrophes. **

Chapter Two: Suspicions of a Dragon Rider

Eragon was quietly sitting on a stone bench overlooking a forest when a young dwarf dragon rider hesitantly stepped up behind him.

"Um, Master?"

"Yes, Arkwren, what is it?" Eragon patiently asked.

"Well, it's Kverstma and Erisri. They sneak off of the island at least once a week for the past few weeks. Sometimes, I see them carrying something." Eragon, though mildly troubled, thanked Arkwren and sent her off.

'_Saphira'_, Eragon projected his thoughts to his dragon _'Yes, little one?'_ She responded to her partner-of-mind-and-heart. _'We have some wayward students.'_ He shared his memory of his conversation with Arkwren with Saphira. _'How do you suggest we deal with them? I do not like that we don't know where they're going, what they're doing, or what they're carrying.' 'Remember, little one, you cannot return. Not only for the prophecy, not only because it would hurt those left behind all the more, but for your students. Besides, those hatchlings could be up to nothing. 'I know, Saphira, but we can't just let them disregard the rules and go running off doing who knows what.' 'Then send one of the older Dragon Riders out next time to follow them. 'How about Saren and her dragon?' _Saphira hummed in agreement. Eragon contacted Saren and told her of her mission. Then, he sighed and sat back down on the stone bench.

**A/N: I know it's really short and has a lot of dialogue, but I couldn't think of anything else. I was going to have the dwarf dragon rider be named Arwen, but then I remember there was an elf in Lord of the Rings named that. I will also have a poll up on my profile soon regarding this story.**


	3. Stalking the Traitors

**A/N Here it is, the next chapter. I curse writer's block. This chapter is dedicated to BatTiggy, my first and only reviewer so far. Possible OOCness of Arya and Eragon.**

Saren leaned over her indigo dragon. Below, the dark waves of the ocean rolled. Ahead, just barely visible on the night muffled horizon, was two dragons. Saren followed the silver and green dragons as well as their riders all the way through the falling evening, her dragon, Strombrig, following the musky scent trail left by the dragons and their riders. Saren frowned as she saw Erisri and Kverstma land at the base of the mountains known as the Spine. She watched, hidden in the low clouds, as the dragon riders dismounted and trudged into the thick woods.

"But why would they be here?" Saren whispered quietly to herself. "There are no villages nearby, and if they were hunting or exploring, they would stay on their dragons."

Strombrig glided silently over the four traveling on foot beneath her. When Saren spotted the clearing in the woods several miles ahead, she knew it must be where the dragons and their riders were traveling to, as it was the only thing here for a long ways around. After casting a spell of invisibility and silence on her and her dragon, Saren landed far enough from the meadow that nobody would notice a suspicious dragon-shaped indent in the forest, but near enough to hear the conversations and whatnot that may take place in the field.

As Kverstma and Erisri drew nearer to the clearing, Saren noticed a group of hooded men stepped out of the trees opposite to them. _So they were meeting someone_. As they met in the middle, she saw Erisri unstrapped a package from Raglag, his green shaded dragon. Handing it to the head of the Revolution, he announced, "We have brought what you requested."

"Good, good." The leader hissed. "Soon, with these information, we will be able to rise up and set a worthy ruler akin to Galbatorix on the throne. Not even the puny Riders will be able to help. They'll be too busy fending off their own." Saren gasped silently, and would have revealed herself if not for her spells. She listened to the turned riders and the Empire remnants discuss battle strategies and plans. As the pale streaks of dawn neared, The Riders and their dragons prepared to leave. "Meet here at the rising of the moon in two nights, and bring a dragon egg."

Saren stayed crouched on her dragon for two hours after all had left. _We must inform Eragon of these events._ Strombrig replied, _Yes, especially since they plan on taking one of the few dragon eggs and attacking the riders._ The indigo dragon and her human rider took off and watched as the land receded to water. Raglag and Snorlig weren't in sight, but it didn't matter since both Strombrig and Saren knew the way back to the Dragon Islands.

When Saren arrived, she went to look for Eragon. She found him training a class of young dragon riders about the basics of opening one's mind and achieving a point of centeral awareness. As soon as Eragon caught sight of Saren standing in the back waiting for him to finish, he sent the class practicing in the forest for two hours.

"What did you find out?" Eragon asked curiously.

"The worst of news. Kverstma and Erisri are traitors. They have been giving the secrets of the Riders to men who wish for the Empire to return. In two days they plan to steal a dragon egg and give it to the supporters of the Empire." Saren replied quietly.

"Hmm. I think I should talk Arya. We need to strike before anything happens. You may go. Thank you." Saren nodded and walked off.

Eragon sighed and went to his room, where the mirror used to contact Arya, Nasuada, and Roran. Speaking the scrying spell over it, he saw Arya sitting on a chair, reading a scroll. Eragon waited until Arya looked up. After exchanging greetings, Eragon explained the situation.

"Two of my riders, Kverstma and Erisri, have joined a group that supports The Empire. They're planning on smuggling a dragon egg to them in two nights. We need to stop them." Eragon said in a rush.

"Okay, but how? We can't exactly talk to them; they've probably already sworn an oath, and you can't come back and attack them."

"Actually, Saphira and I have been talking, and the fortune telling only said I couldn't return to the _land_ of Alagaesia. It never said anything about the air. We could both attack the Riders and teleport the egg back to the islands. There we can deal with these wayward students." Eragon suggested.

"Okay. I'll see you in two nights. It'll be just like old times. " Arya smiled sadly before cutting the conversation off. _ Then in two nights…the future of the Dragon Riders will be determined. _Eragon thought before heading off to prepare for the battle.

**A/N: I'll be going to a GS CIT camp from July 14-26, so probably no more updates this month.**


End file.
